


The Way That You Look at Me

by Lisathefan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bash is a rowdyright boy yes, Brat and Bash ship, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Love at First Sight, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, this is depressing at that start...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: A Oneshot inspired by @suisuisui phenomenal art/comic of Brat and Bash that can be found on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/CDy29-LgH6E/?igshid=137fbcoypcagz
Relationships: Bash/Brat Plutonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Way That You Look at Me

_ “This is going to sound crazy, but… from the moment I first set eyes on you I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” _

_ -Leigh Fallon _

Brat was never new to romance. She had felt a connection between others, but she could never keep that connection and soon, it died out. Brat felt like the odd one out from her sisters… they both found someone while she was still sitting on her ass and not even trying. She didn’t know why, maybe it was because of the reputation and the rumours that spiralled out of control at school, or maybe it was because of her not-so-great past coming back to haunt her and scare others away… or maybe it was Brat herself.

Brat felt like she wasn’t good enough. She felt like she could never fit the standard of an “approachable girl” without getting whiplash. Was it her looks? She had always been a freak about it, putting on layers of makeup and making sure that her hair was always styled. She would stop eating for days on end, just to lose weight and look “skinny,” she would spend loads of money on fashion and outfits that others liked and discarding her tastes. But she always had a feeling that no matter how hard she tried, she could never fit that mould. 

Her sister told her to stop trying so hard and just be herself, but Brat never listened. Brute would come home to see Brat sobbing, saying that she wasn’t good enough and that she didn’t try hard enough. She would comfort her heartbroken sister every time, calming her down into a pitiful sleep. Berserk would try to take her out on walks, but Brat was more interested in taking a swim in alcohol rather than take a walk. Her sister felt sorry for her, but her empathy wasn’t enough and most nights that Berserk was supposed to help her, ended with the same result. Brat would pass out on the couch, with multiple empty bottles surrounding her, with discarded cigarettes near her cold body, but whenever she wiped away her tears trying to get rid of the pain they would still be there, even when her sapphire eyes closed.

Brat couldn’t wrap her finger around it, and she was starting to lose all hope. All of the pain was building up, her head was throbbing and her knees and whole body were weak. She would start to shake because of how cold her body had gotten, and her makeup and clothes were way too much. She was exhausted… tired, and just wanted something warm, but it froze over. She was done.

So now, Brat was walking down the hall, her hair in two small messy buns, she had cut her hair due to stress and had to do something about it. She was wearing a bright blue crop top with a pearl white sweater slumped at her sides. She wore no makeup, and she wore jeans and flat heels. She wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, she just wanted to go to class, go home, and shit on herself as per usual. 

But that spark in her lit up in her when she was face to face with  _ him _ . His dark cobalt blue eyes were on her, with that emotionless expression that she knew too well…

_ Bash  
_

* * *

Bash wasn’t very good when it came to romance either, he saw it as a waste of time and had no reason to get involved with it. He found it messy and hard to handle, time and time again he had seen how relationships ended. Bash has seen it with his brothers, his friends, his own mother. He saw all the damage and regret afterwards. So, Bash paid close attention to his surroundings at all times. He had a deep fear of getting hurt or being in pain done by someone else’s hand. It made him feel weak, like he was the one who let them hurt him. Bash occupied himself with his many studies, his job to protect the city, and being there for his family. But the romance did sneak up behind him, and he didn’t even expect it.

Bash was hesitant in the beginning, but his new partner assured him that everything would be okay. He was new to this, feeling this, doing all of this, but a little part of him said to just do it. Bash didn’t feel any pleasure in the beginning, it felt weird to him, but the passion and so-called “love” was still there. She enjoyed it, and he was fine with that, he felt like he was doing it right, so he kept following her instructions. That was his first time, and it definitely wouldn’t be his last. Sex was something that he was very new to, and he didn’t have a background with that, he had done some very vague research about it, but that’s it.

It was so strange to him even with the reassurance. Wasn’t sex supposed to have a deeper meaning than just  _ doing it _ ? That wasn’t the case with him and his lover. It didn’t really have any deep meaning, they just did it for “fun”, well it was fun for his girlfriend, not for him. He was getting tired of meaningless sex, it was getting repetitive and it was no longer enjoyable. Bash wanted something soft and deep, something that he would remember and cherish, he just wanted some love back.

Things went downhill quickly when Bash started his exams and needed some extra time to study. This also meant that he couldn’t see his girlfriend that often anymore, this didn’t end well. She blasted his phone with messages and phone calls, and whenever he answered the calls, she would just yell at him, and in the messages, it was worse. She would say how Bash abandoned their relationship, how he was selfish and only thought of himself, and that she never felt anything, to begin with. That last message stung, and right after exams… they broke up.

Bash's worst nightmare became reality and he didn’t know what he could do to reverse it. He was stupid enough to think that he could actually have a good relationship, but it ended like the ones he’d seen time and time again. Bash was in pain and felt used, he felt hurt, and it was all done by someone else’s hand. Bash fell into a deep depression and barely talked to anyone or said anything. His inner voice kept telling him that he was weak and that he would never get another chance at romance. The voice was right, that was his last relationship for a long time. He became bitter towards love as a whole after this and never stopped thinking about his past partner's words. They echoed in his mind, reminding him of what he thought was the biggest mistake of his life.

His brother said that there are more people out there, but Bash didn’t listen, he ignored them and started to isolate himself more. He liked the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, the way that his heart was pounding out of his chest... it felt good to him, and he just wanted to feel that good again, but he felt sick to his stomach, his heart ached with pain. He was done, and he would be for a very long time. 

He was walking down the hallway, part of his hair covering his left eye as per-usual, he was wearing a white shirt with an indigo sweater on top. His emotionless face was present and his hands were buried in his blue jean pocket.

His pace slowed down as his heart started to beat right out of his chest and his stomach was filled with butterflies. He was met with those sapphire eyes staring deep into him, those small messy buns were new, but he liked them. Those features, her face, this feeling… there was only one person that he was still weak for.

_ Brat _

* * *

Their eyes made contact and for a brief moment, they both didn’t want to stop. Brat examined his face quickly, that messy patch of hair that always covered his left eye, that serious expression that he always had with the tight jawline. Bash eyes lingered as well, her soft pink lips were curled up into a small frown as strands from her bun sprung out freely. After that awkward exchange, they walked past each other, brushing against each other’s shoulders.

Brat went over to join her friends and Bash couldn’t help himself and looked over his shoulder. She was smiling and laughing a little bit, but somehow Bash saw a deeper meaning behind it… it looked fake. 

Bash turned his attention away, but at that very moment, Brat’s sapphire eyes looked back at him. His stance was tight, he was slightly slouched over and she could see a deep sadness in his ocean eyes. 

They needed to stop these weird feelings, it wasn’t right… Brat wasn’t all that cute… she had her evil ways, she wasn’t all good. Bash wasn’t very social and it was strange... I mean, he was pretty cold and bitter towards everyone. They kept thinking about the negatives about each other… but it never stopped their secret feelings.

_ Maybe I do love her... _

_ Maybe I do love him… _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
